


Tobi and Dei Drabbles

by diefiend



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diefiend/pseuds/diefiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some prompts and the resulting mini fictions. 'Tobi' will usually mean Obito; however, a few fictions I've read have sold me on Tobi as an unknown. (See sharingank on ff.net for some good ones!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**1\. Bullet**

Deidara picked the mask off the ground, looking now at two eyes: one a simple hole through the mask, and the other a twisted gash, nesting a hot and splintered piece of lead.

“Jesus Tobi, did you make this thing out of Kevlar or something?”

Tobi only shrugged, pressing the ice over his swelling eyebrow.

**2\. Lesson**

Tobi’s hands dragged farther down his sides, and, okay, they were definitely lingering on Deidara’s hips a little too long, and pressing into the softness of his belly a little too hard.

“Okay, sempai, ready to try again?”

Deidara sighed, but he nodded, and wrapped a hand around his nose and mouth. He lowered himself, and tipped forward, ready to drop.

“And you don’t need to kick so hard, okay? I’ve got you. I’m not going to let you drown.” As if that wasn’t bad enough, Tobi gave a slight and suggestive pinch to Deidara’s side. Deidara took a big breath, and collapsed forward into the water, immediately kicking hard, almost thrashing while Tobi struggled to hold the man, who could make this whole thing a lot more pleasant if he’d use his hands and arms to swim instead of using them to seal his nose and mouths shut.

Tobi sighed and went about moving his hands, one to Deidara’s belly to bouy him, the other to the swell of his ass. If anything else, Tobi at least got to cop a feel under the pretenses.

**3\. Wind**

Deidara clapped his hands together. In front of him, a mound of earth rose. He stepped onto it, and it grew, and he climbed higher and higher, until he reached the branch. With a deft hand and a smug grin, he twisted the apple off. He polished it on his coat, admiring the richness of the color and the sweetness of the smell. He knelt and looked down, showing the apple to Tobi’s unturned mask.

“There. Pretty good, uh?”

“Not bad sempai!” said Tobi.

Deidara only caught a hint of the seals, and there was a whistle in the air. Movement caught his eye, and when he turned his head, it was raining apples. One landed on his mount of dirt, and when he picked it up, he saw the stem cut clean, as if from a surgeon’s scalpel. Below him, apples covered the ground, hundreds of them. Tobi stood proud with his arms crossed over his puffed out chest. “How’s that?” he said.

Deidara grit his teeth together; he held his own perfect apple hard enough to crush it. He looked again at a sea of red, and sighed. “Dumbass. What the hell are we going to do with all these apples?”

**4\. Resurface**

A spray of water, and an elbow shot out, and caught Tobi in the ear. “Hurgh!” said Deidara; but he slipped and went down again.

Tobi sighed. “Sempai, you’re not going to drown. It’s only three feet of water.”

**5\. Winter**

Though it froze the skin of his hands and face, and made his clay almost impossible to work with, Deidara looked forward to the cold. At the cheap inn, Deidara laid back in the straw mattress, breathing out long wisps of curling fog that lit in the light of the lamps outside the narrow windows. He exhaled a large plume, playing and waiting, listening to a child whimper in some room above him, listening to horse hooves in the streets below.

It happened much quicker than it ever did in the past: the muffled blowing of breath into the hands, just across the room. Deidara waited a few minutes, then rolled to one edge of the bed, sighing and patting the space he just left. A black shape across the room stood and approached. Tobi took his blanket, threw it over Deidara’s, and quickly ducked under both. 

“Thank you, sempai.” He said. Deidara hummed. 

Tobi stretched out and waited. He listened to Deidara quietly breath, listened to the mouths on his palm suck a little and bite their lips. And when saw Deidara’s shoulder subtly shift, Tobi opened his arms and let the smaller man press close, warmly, and pushed one leg between his thighs, put a gloved hand on the small of his back, and slept smelling the scent of Deidara’s hair and skin.

**6\. Cruelty**

Deidara couldn’t abide by his own rough hand. He’d seen and felt his own father’s brand of punishment, but he wouldn’t teach the same to Tobi. It wasn’t that he couldn’t, it’s that he refused to.

**7\. Uncle**

Deidara, Tobi thought, never seemed to play fair. Even after wrestling Tobi to the ground, pushing him down with his body weight and pinning his wrists, even after Tobi cried uncle, the blonde still wouldn’t let up. And after a while, Tobi found he didn’t mind.

**8\. Happiest**

Deidara knew Tobi was a man of simple pleasures, but it still surprised him when he asked “what makes you happiest?” and Tobi answered “being here with you.”

**9\. Bunting**

Tobi bowed lowly and rose. Down the line his small flag flew, whipping in the wind and mixed with the other prayers from countless men and women who had made it this far up the mountain, and for a small fee, had bought a small triangle flag to write their dreams on, so that the small and hairless monks to could affix those triangle flags and their messages to a long line of triangle flags and messages to be sent to the heavens. Tobi watched his orange one flutter for a long moment—thought of a girl with purple paint on her cheeks, a boy with mouths on his palms—and turned back down the narrow rocky path which wound its way through the sky and rode the edge of the horizon, finally ending at a tall gate at the bottom of the hill. Tobi walked this quietly and in contemplation until he reached the gate and the young man leaning against one sturdy pillar.

“Get it done?”

Tobi smiled, though Deidara wouldn’t see it. “I did. Thank you for waiting, sempai.”

Deidara shrugged and fixed the collar of his coat. “You’ve got yours, I’ve got mine, hm.” He turned and left down the hill, and Tobi followed, remembering Deidara’s face in rapture, pulled into bliss.

**10\. Stalked**

When Deidara watched Tobi on a reconnaissance mission, he wondered how often Tobi might’ve used the same level of skill and precision on Deidara. Shaking his head, he wondered how often Tobi caught him doing something embarrassing.


	2. Chapter 2

**11\. Immortality**

“Would you ever want to live forever?”

Deidara didn’t have to think. “No.”

“Why not?” Tobi asked, poking at the fire. Looking over, he saw Deidara fidget, and put on hand on his chest. 

“Art is fleeting.”

“… I thought it was a bang.”

**12\. Sauna**

He paid the extra $40 at the hotel, if for no other reason than to see Tobi’s bare, sweating skin again.  

**13\. Carnivore**

For supper, Tobi surprised him by ordering a large steak, done very rare, and he watched him eat it slowly, savoring and humming.

“I didn’t realize you liked steak that much.” Deidara said when they’d finished.

“Oh, I enjoy meat, Deidara-sempai.”

Deidara blinked. The words themselves had been simple and straightforward; the tone and bass of Tobi’s voice had turned them into something entirely else. 

**14\. Clutch**

When Tobi had nightmares, he clutched his hands. Deidara noticed this only a few weeks into their partnership. While sleeping, Tobi often made fists, and sometimes shook, and sometimes whimpered. He never spoke about it the day after; he’d never brought it up to Deidara; and likewise, Deidara never asked. But after a time, Tobi noticed his nightmares were getting better and better: they would start, but would turn pleasant, often very quickly. He never knew why, until he woke up once, quietly, and without reaction, and felt Deidara’s hand in his, and fingers running through his hair.

**15\. Wednesday**

“When do we leave?” Deidara asked, eyes still fixed on this ludicrious assignment. Just what the hell was the point of this?!

Pein gave him a cold, calculating look, as he was wont to do. “Wednesday,” he said. He turned to leave, but stopped at the door. “And you two had better not fail.”

Deidara nodded his head firmly, looking for all the world like this was a legitimate assignment, a good mission, and not the truth, which was bogus beyond all comprehension. His eyes ran over the supply list, his teeth clenching tighter and tighter:  _kohl eyeliner; eyelash curler and mascara; nail polish (pastels only)._ The list ran on and on. Oh God: a supplementary note on braiding techniques.

Beside him, Tobi started giggling, and Deidara’s fuse lit with a ferocity that surprised even him.

“The hell are you laughing at, dumbass?!”

“Isn’t it ironic, that we have _this_ kind of assignment, and then we’re leaving on… kkkssshhh… on….pppfffttt!!!... _hump day?_ ” 

**16\. Saint**

He’d never seen behind the mask, but still, Tobi was one man that Deidara wouldn’t mind praying to.

**17\. Sinner**

He wondered how he would ever atone for the blood he'd spilled, his lies—everything his mask covered. But when Deidara still stood by him, and fought and bled for him, and finally fell to his knees and buried his face in his stomach, laughing and crying in relief, Obito knew forgiveness.

**18\. Vacation**

“Do you want another drink, sempai?” Tobi asked from the kitchenette. “There’s one Mike’s Hard left. The rest is beer.”

“Nah, beer’s fine,” Deidara murmured, reclined against the hot tub’s scalloped walls, a cold, wet cloth over his eyes. He heard bottles clinking, then a rush of applause and shouting from the 60 inch TV set in the marble of the bathroom/sauna/hot tub room. Deidara lifted one corner of the cloth and grinned. “Oi, Tobi. You’d better grab yourself another one.”

Tobi, who was carrying a few bottles of Corona in one hand and holding up the towel around his waist with the other, looked to TV and frowned to see the goalie of his team sprawled in the grass, shaking his head, while Deidara’s Manchester United ran circles, fists in the air. He sighed, dropping his towel and slipping into the water. He put the beer on the edge of the hot tub before taking each one in hand and popping the tops. “I think I’ll take it easy, thank you. I’m starting to get a little dizzy.”

“Mm. It’s the heat.” Deidara said, tipping his head back again and relaxing into the water a little further. His Adam’s apple stood out swollen from the muscles of his neck. Tobi took a long pull from his drink, eyeing the light sweat pooling in the dips of Deidara’s throat. He put his bottle down, and leaned forward.

**19\. Outcome**

Morning came, and Deidara contemplated the warm and heavy arm slung across his bare hip and the close breath and brush of lips against his neck and wondered what could happen if he were actually honest with himself. 


End file.
